mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixmor Project
The Dixmor Project is an organisation and secret research facility and society named by it's founding scientist, Ivan Dixmor. The Project deals with a top secret weapon experiments and is led by Murkoff Dixmor and William Calvin Morgan, but it's top scientists were Dr. Pickman, Dr. Whyte and Dr. Stroker. Everything looked to be going well until the Project suddenly had its mayor funding cut due to its controversial work methods, which meant that the Project would be shut down indefinitely. The Project designed experiments on people and animals (example: monkeys, cats, dogs and even Dixmor Academy students and Fables via The Crooked Man). The organisation also controls a lot of Earth countries and country alliances, like: United States of America, Russia, China, Japan, Europe, and even some small parts of Outworld and over a 150 acres of Never Never Land. Dr. Maxwell Dixmor decided to do one last experiment in which he needed a "hamster" in order to carry out his work. Daniel Lamb volunteered to become one of the many hamsters for their experiments, called the Pickman Bridge. Dr. Whyte put the experiment as "taking a normal individual and implanting a second personality, triggered at will." The chosen personality for Daniel was Leo Kasper. Leo is a highly trained assassin, his personality was then put into Daniel. But the Project took a turn for the worst when the Bridge malfunctioned and Leo and Daniel were able to talk to each other. The two personalities are not meant to communicate with each other. Leo being able to talk to Daniel, turned Daniel into a killer. The Legion and most of the Dixmor Inmates are failed experiments. People like Chris Voorheese, The Twins and Frankie Gluskin are also failed experiments. Info Dixmor Project has many times reopened the Dixmor Asylum, under the guise of a charitable organisation in 2008, after FBI Director Dominick Ross orders all evidence files that Project is harming the patients to be destroyed, but a rebel, Giuseppe Travonni, stole them and used them to blackmail the Project and killed Ross for being disobedient. However, after experimenting patients more it caused the patients to grow stronger than an average human and cause havoc across the whole asylum. Silvio Vila's mother was also in a lawsuit against Dixmor. One of the few of the main contributors of the Project are Aldo der Lertrich, new leader of 3rd Street Saints, Kinzie Kensington, Andrew St. John, Dr. Harlan Fontaine and many more. Project also keeps their workers from keeping in contact with their family and friends, because of the experiments they had done on the patients and they may could rat the Project out. The Project was founded out that they've done many illegal experiments on their patients in 2015 by one of their cannibalistic victims Travonni. But with bribery of FBI by Osvaldo Ramozzi and Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov, the Project was not charged and imprisoned despite Travonni having the evidence. But the true leader Umberto Dixmor was thrown into Hell by Travonni, and with Maxwell dead, it was up to Murkoff and Luccardo to lead the Project. But as the Project changed their leadership rules, a new supreme leader and new standard leader must be elected by the members of the society. The candidates for 2016 elections were: Murkoff and Luccardo (who are the current leaders), Francesco Barzini (who was also running for the president of USA and succeeded under a false name of 'Frank Kenson'), Diamond Tiara, Darnell Jackson, Lucas Borlinghathen and Mr. Toad. But the whole election was shut down when William Calvin Morgan stepped in to become boss and all pledged loyalty to him instantly. 20th Century Prior to the 20th century, the Project were primarily a charity and religious organisation. A high-ranking member, Jacques Dixmor realised that due to the growing hostility towards politicians and disinterest in organised religion, they could no longer optimally influence society using these tools. In response, Ivan Dixmor decided to establish a mental asylum, in which they could make secret test experiments and control people. He called that asylum, the Dixmor Asylum. The Project directly influenced many of the conflicts of the 20th century, and still does today, all the bad things started to happen in 1961, after Ivan's son, Martin Dixmor joined in and convinced Jacques to make some chaos on the world. These include World War II back in 1954 (Martin was not responsible for that however, a member of the Project Olaf Tutchenko himself decided that he will make war), the Outworld War, and many more wars around the world. Jacques also had a hand in other significant events of this 21st century. One such event was the appointment of John Randy-Newman as the president of the United States of America. When Randy-Newman publically mentioned a "plot" involving a secret society (the Project), his assassination was subsequently organised by the group. Lucas Borlinghathen even said: "Mr. Newman mentioned a "plot" during a speech at Columbia University, but he's out, no discussion, no matter that we got him elected." It is insinuated that the Borlinghathen Dynasty have ties with the Project. The Arbogastt Family, a mafia involved heavily with the conspiracy, acquired their Chateau Arbogastt in France when it's previous owner was sent to the Dixmor Asylum in America. As Mr. Canting said: "The Arbogastt's acquired the property after the Dixmors sent the previous owner to a mental hospital in United States." Other events that the Project were involved in include the collapse of the Berlin Wall, the Challenger disaster and the Tokyo subway sarin attack. All at the hands of Jacques and poor manipulated Ivan. 21st Century The Project reach the height of their power during the early 21st century. Emilio Barzini said: "I brought the Dixmor Project up through the 20th-century to the height of the power! YEAH!" During this time, they are engaged in many different pursuits. Ultimately, their goal is to establish a set of common principles that they will use to govern the entire world. However, before they can achieve this, they must first deal with the aspects of society that are not under their control. In particular, global electronic communications and mechanical augmentations are major threats to the cabal. If unregulated, these technologies will give humanity a huge amount of freedom and autonomy. The Project believe that if society is not regulated, anarchy will ensue. The actions of the Project often aim to artificially induce what is know as the "Icarus Effect". This is the phenomenon by which members of society with abilities far exceeding the average are naturally "cut down" so as not to threaten the rest of the species. The Project does not want society to progress too rapidly and escape from the boundaries that they have defined. They ensure that the Icarus Effect plays out more rapidly than normal in order to achieve this. This is made possible by the Project's unparalleled influence over a wide range of intergovernmental organisations and multinational corporations. They use the private military contractor Sausage's Army in countries all over the world to keep the local populace in check and to guard their clandestine activities. The secretive mercenary group known as the Spys perform special operations for the cabal, particularly assassinations and kidnappings. In the late 2010s, many of the missions given to the Spies involve killing individuals associated with the augmentation debate. This helps to create an environment where the regulations on augmentation technology the Project seeks are put into place. Propaganda is a tool frequently used by the cabal due to it being one of the most powerful at its disposal. It allows them to shape the public's opinion and control what is revealed about current events. To achieve this, the Dixmor Project primarily use various subsidiaries of the Bloodhunts group. By the 2012, the Bloodhunts group has become one of the largest gang organisations in the world with over one thousand members in more than a hundred countries. The scope of its pursuits means that Bloodhunts can spread the Project's propaganda with ease. Bloodhunts create "footage" of events that have not necessarily taken place at the behest of the Project. It also manages to remove political figures that the Project do not support from power, as well as defame others with opinions it does not like. Sausage's army, Spies, and Bloodhunts are the three gangs that are currently in the most wealth and power on Earth. Monopolising markets The Project attempt to establish Junk Fook Sing's company Junk Fook Industries as the market leader in mechanical augmentations. This is achieved through takeovers of other allied companies such as Movie-Cartoon-and-Gamemaking School for All Kinds of People, Morgan Manufacturing, and Milton Corp. One of Junk Fook's biggest rival competitors is Sarif Industries. Since David Sarif, the CEO of Sarif Industries refuses offers to join the Project, it is necessary for them to attempt to take over the corporation. The Project are responsible for attacks on both Sarif Industries Headquarters and the Sarif Manufacturing Plant, which Murkoff Dixmor attempts to use as leverage to convince him to sell the company. However, all of these requests are refused by Sarif. By monopolising the augmentation market, the Dixmor Project can more easily keep augmentation research within their grasp. Anti-rejection drug One effective way to maintain control over the augmented is to keep them reliant on anti-rejection drugs. Neuropozyne is essentially the only anti-rejection drug on the market due to it enjoying strict patenting. The patent for Neuropozyne is held by the VersaLife Corporation, whose CEO is Bobbson Page, a puppet of the Project's ruling council. The price of Neuropozyne is extremely high, meaning that only the rich can get augmented by choice. However, even those who are augmented against their will must still find a way to purchase a regular supply of the drug or risk suffering from Darrow Deficiency Syndrome. The Project has complete control over the production and distribution of Neuropozyne, giving them a means to control augmented people. Thus the Project wants to ensure that this reliance on the drug does not disappear. When they learn of Megan Reed's Patient X study which provides a way to create rejection-free augmentations, they are eager to keep it quiet. Due to Project interference, Reed's research is never publicised. In 2015, VersaLife claims that due to multiple setbacks, it is unable to meet the worldwide demand for Neuropozyne. It becomes apparent that this Neuropozyne "shortage" is a fabrication intended to create demand for an alternative to the drug. At this time, a corporation known as Zaaphire Biotech conveniently puts forward a new anti-rejection drug called Riezene that is considerably cheaper than Neuropozyne. There are public concerns that Riezene has not been properly tested, but despite this, Zaaphire are given permission to begin commercial distribution of the drug. The Project are in fact responsible for the creation of Riezene and perform tests of the drug in the slums of Panama. These experiments result in multiple fatalities, proving that it is unsafe. Inspectors representing FBI are sent to Panama to investigate the drug. However, any inspectors who intend to expose the truth about Riezene are assassinated by the Spys on behalf of the Project. Technology The Project plan to develop an extremely powerful computer for use on various projects. This becomes known as the Organic Computational Matrix (OCM). The OCM aims to create a supercomputer by meshing human brains with silicon-based artificial intelligence systems. The research involved in developing this project, carried out at black sites such as the Rifleman Bank Station, is kept from public knowledge. This is due to the high death rates of the non-consenting prisoners that are used during the experiments. Despite the huge loss in human life, Calvinia Malestra refuses to cancel the initiative, insisting that the benefits of it will ultimately outweigh the drawbacks. The immense computational power of the OCM makes it a necessity for certain high-tech endeavours. These projects include the Panchaea geo-engineering installations and Project's Base, a Dixmor research base and a hideout. There are also plans to use it on an orbital resort for the extremely wealthy, known as Mekros. The OCM computers are constructed through the collaboration of two Project-controlled corporations: Syndicate Tower and Cobblepot Industries. The initial OCM research is carried out by employees of Meyer Works, a subsidiary of Cobblepot Industries. These employees claim that the mechanical interface between the human drones and the OCM computer is not viable due to the high rate of rejection and degeneration. One such employee, Adam Savage, suggests that a possible alternative to the mechanical interface is the use of nanotechnology. He attempts to convince Malestra and Meyer Cobblepot to investigate this route instead. At some point, Malestra and Meyer take this advice and begin research related to nanotechnology. Diseases The Dixmor conspiracy is involved in the spreading and eradication of numerous infectious diseases. In 2009, they open a new research centre focused on viral genetics and biological sciences called Virus Ranch. The construction of Virus Ranch is supposedly part of the World Health Organisation's "Disease Control Initiative". Within five years of its establishment, a serious containment breach occurs that exposes the local Singaporean populace to a modified version of the H5N1 avian flu virus. The escape of this virus has devastating consequences. Hundreds of thousands of people die due to exposure. It has been speculated that this breach was an intentional part of biological weapons tests by WHO and Cobblepot Industries, a corporation that sponsored the Ranch. It is unclear if the Project intentionally allowed this virus to escape. Regardless, they have also been known to develop cures for other diseases, most notably AIDS. Through the use of experimental nano-robots known as nanites, Cobblepot Industries are capable of curing AIDS in lab mice in 2016. Mind control Social critics accuse governments, corporations, and the mass media of being involved in the manufacturing of a national consensus and, paradoxically, a culture of fear due to the potential for increased social control that a mistrustful and mutually fearing population might offer to those in power. The worst fear of some conspiracy theorists is that the Dixmor Project will be implemented through the use of mind control — a broad range of tactics able to subvert an individual's control of his or her own thinking, behavior, emotions, or decisions. These tactics are said to include everything from Manchurian candidate-style brainwashing of sleeper agents (most of these experiments being done in Dixmor Asylum) to engineering psychological operations (water fluoridation, subliminal advertising, "Silent Sound Spread Spectrum", MEDUSA) and parapsychological operations to influence the masses. The concept of wearing a tin foil hat for protection from such threats has become a popular stereotype and term of derision; the phrase serves as a byword for paranoia and is associated with conspiracy theorists. Fourth Reich Conspiracy theorists often use the term "Fourth Reich" simply as a pejorative synonym for the "Dixmor Project" to imply that it's state ideology and government will be similar to Germany's Third Reich or that globalists who plot on behalf of the Project are mostly Russian and Western or Northern European fascists. However, some conspiracy theorists take the research findings of numerous American journalists to claim that some American corporations and philanthropic foundations - whose complicity was pivotal to the Third Reich's war effort, Nazi eugenics and the Holocaust - are now conspiring to build a Fourth Reich. Furthermore, Travonni Anti-Flag claims that some ex-Nazis, who survived the fall of the Greater German Empire, along with their Soviet and Outworld allies, given safe haven by organisations like Ultor Corp. and Zinyak Empire, have been working behind the scenes since the start of World War II to enact at least some of the principles of Nazism (e.g. militarism, imperialism, widespread spying on citizens, use of corporations and propaganda to control national interests and ideas) into culture, government, and business worldwide, but primarily in the USA. They cite the influence of ex-Nazi scientists brought in under Operation Paperclip to help advance aerospace manufacturing in the U.S with technological principles from Nazi UFOs, and the acquisition and creation of conglomerates by ex-Nazis and their sympathisers after the war, in both Europe and America. This neo-Nazi conspiracy is said to be spread by numerous Outworld communists and those who oppose the right-wing ideologies. They also claim that pretty soon, the Dixmor Project will overthrown US' weak and puppet Government, gradually establishing the Fourth Reich, a pan-Aryan world empire modelled after Olaf Tutchenko's Germany and the religious aspects of Satanism, as the best hope for the survival of Western civilisation under the threat of a Freemasonic and Zionist conspiracy. Conspiracy theorists claim that the Project lies about a "christian conspiracy to destroy the Western culture", since most of Western countries already are Christian and furthermore, the Christian white supremacist group once loyal to the Project, known as Bloodhunts, took off of their payroll due to the fact that the Project actually wants to destroy the Western civilisation, not Christianity. Many Christian fundamentalists also claim the Project is in fact the ZOG (Zionist Occupied Government) itself. However, the Project denies these conspiracies and labels them as Christian Nazi propaganda, as their organisation contains numerous non-Jews and Christians who work for a globalist world not a culture-less world, with their only obstacles being christian and white supremacy and nationalism. More conspiracy theories Antiscience, Christian and neo-Luddite conspiracy theorists emphasise technology forecasting in their one world order conspiracy theories. They speculate that this global power elite are indeed modern Luciferians and Satanists (for Wiki's case, Shinnoknists) pursuing a trans-human and despotic agenda to develop and use human enhancement technologies in order to become a "post-human ruling caste", while change accelerates toward a technological singularity — a theorised future point of discontinuity when events will accelerate at such a pace that normal un-enhanced humans will be unable to predict or even understand the rapid changes occurring in the world around them. However, the theorists claim that the Project is too smart to poison its body with robotics or cyber initiative, instead they will create armies of many robots, machines and cyborgs to rule over the entire world population. A good source of this are the Mishima Corporation. Conspiracy theorists fear the outcome will be almost the complete extinction of the human species, with only around 5000 people remaining. Democratic trans-humanists counter that many influential members of the American Establishment are bio-conservatives strongly opposed to human enhancement, as demonstrated by President Borlinghathen's Council on bioethics' proposed international treaty prohibiting human cloning and germline engineering, something China and Japan do regardless. Regardless, trans-humanists and singularitarians claim to only support developing and making publicly available technologies to eliminate ageing and to greatly enhance human intellectual, physical, and psychological capacities for the common and better good; as well as taking deliberate action to ensure that the singularity — the moment when technological progress starts being driven by super-intelligence — occurs in a way that is beneficial to humankind. However, that is not the Project's goal at all, they are only driven by their never-ending lust for power. Troops Sausage's Army Since the Project do not have its own military force, they utilize the contractor Eduardo Vittorez and most of his men, to guard their facilities and perform special tasks. Facilities that Vittorez men had been known to guard include Virus Ranch, Lopez's Prison Penitentiary, and Germain's Pawn Shop. At the Lopez's Prison Penitentiary, Sausage troops are heavily involved with the research going on there. They hope that the OCM project will allow them to develop a way to communicate more effectively when in the field, known as Hydra. In Germain's pawn shop, Sausage men collaborate with XNG Shipping to cover up the deaths resulting from the Project's trials. Spys Due to the growing importance of technology in the 21th century, it was necessary for the Project to establish a branch dedicated to controlling it. Spys were established in 1996 to serve this purpose. Numerous rumours abound about Spies, particularly those claiming that they study extraterrestrial artefacts from UFO crashes. The group take advantage of the public's willingness to believe these rumours to divert attention from the work they actually do. Spys quickly become the most crucial arm of the Project as the cabal's technological endeavours expand. Projects that Spys send the lower ranked groups like the Dixmor Scientists to work on includes creating artificial intelligence systems capable of global surveillance and devising means to control augmentation technology, which leads to the biochip scheme. Project Militia The Project Militia are an elite group of private militants established and founded by the Project themselves. They are led by Gary Brickson but even he takes orders from the Project personally. This communication predominantly takes place all over America and Europe. The Militia is ordered to assassinate or kidnap individuals, both high and low profile, who are opposed to the Project or are a threat to them in some way. They are responsible for kidnapping many rebels scientists to force them to work for the Project as their slaves. One of the most known cases is the anonymous Dixmor scientist who gave Ethan Allen Fernandez and his friends the Inventory Devices to fight against one of the Project's allies, Maxwell Morris Shepherd. They were replaced as the third main military force of the Project after the Bloodhunts' betrayal. Employees * Ivan Dixmor - Creator, CEO and 1st leader * Jacques Dixmor * Dixmor Dynasty * Marko Dixmor * Richard Dixmor * Maxwell Maximillian Dixmor - Former fake leader * Umberto Dixmor - Former supreme leader * Ugo Dixmor * Henry Pickman - Killed * Laura White - Killed * Dr. Deborah - Traitor, killed * Michael Grant - Traitor, killed * Stroker - Killed * Spys * Bloodhunts * Project Militia * Pervs - All killed * Rich Boys - All killed * Red Kings - All killed * Dixmor Scientists * Dixmor Doctors * Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov - Killed * Osvaldo Ramozzi - Killed * Marina Family - All killed * Fortunato Regime * Paul Fortunato * Barzini Family * Emilio Barzini - Killed * Everest Manufacturing Corp. * Murkoff Dixmor * Clurkicus * Adolf Ackermann - Killed * Shinnok - Killed * Dr. Fontaine - Killed * Doctor Maxis - Deceased * Charm City Commission * Darnell Jackson * Bloodmixer's Gang * Aldo der Lertrich/Bloodmixer - Killed * Malestra Family * Calvinia Malestra * Delvecco Family * Luigi Delvecco * DeVazzi Family * Carmine DeVazzi * Alejandro Burromuerto - Killed * Luigi Tattaglia - Tattaglia mastermind, also one of Umberto's loyal-to-the-end associates * Magistro Family * Piero Magistro - Deceased, revived, former * Montana Gang - All killed * Tony Montana - Killed * Olaf Tutchenko - Committed suicide * Scarecrow * Carmine the Cat - Killed * O'Neille Family * Shraemrock O'Neille - Killed * Boggel/Wagner's organized crime ring * Emilio Wagner/Timothy Boggel - Killed * Deadshot's Gang - All killed * Deadshot - Killed * Martin Dixmor * Preppies * Corrupt Feds * Kinzie Kensington - Traitor * Remigio Puricci - Traitor, killed * Puricci Family * The Woodsman - Traitor, killed * Luccardo Dixmor * Arbogastt Family * Vava Arbogastt - Killed * Ultor Corp. * Dane Vogel - Killed * H.H. Wellsington - Deceased * Sons of Samedi * The General - Deceased * Westside Rollerz * William Sharp - Deceased * Vice Kings * Tanya Winters * Los Carnales * Alejandro Lopez - Deceased * Hector Lopez * Eric Gryphon * Alejandro Sausage - Killed * Mr. Toad * STAG - Disbanded * Cyrus Temple - Deceased * Richard Hughes - Deceased * The Antichrist * The Crooked Man - Supreme leader * Phillip Loren - Killed * The Lootcreeps - Former * Tweedledee's Gang - Former, killed * Peridot - Former, killed * Toad Jr. - Former, vampire * Burrell Cartel - Former, all killed * Burrell - Former, killed * Lucius Wagner * Mercurio Cavaldi - Former, killed * Dr. Gianetti - Fired, killed * Werner Krank - Killed * Mishima Corporation * Zin Empire * Lapis Lazuli - Former, killed * Bloody Mary - Killed * Narwhal Organisation - Disbanded, former * V. M. "Vicus" Varga - Killed * Mr. Boxman - Former, killed * Maxwell Morris Shepherd * J. J. Goldfeld's family * George Soros * Henry Kissinger * Federal Reserve *The Trash Man Known puppets * Gary Smith * Nerds * Daniel Lamb * Leo Kasper * Sid Bullock * Dixmor Inmates * Tattaglia Family * Giuseppe Travonni (freed) * Waylon Park * Mr. Canting * Courtney Shelton * Ira Hogeboom * Judy Slender * Mr. Nasty * Eduardo Vittorez * Zimos * Julius Little * Troy Bradshaw * Dexter Jackson * Simon Bennett * Andrew St. John * Veteran Child * Mr. Sunshine * Joseph Price * The Brotherhood * Maero * The Ronin * Shogo Akuji * Kazuo Akuji * Jyunichi * Anthony Green * Warren Williams * Angelo Lopez * Victor Rodriguez * Zombies * Matthew Miller * Lucas Borlinghathen * Zinyak * Barack Obama * Dwayne Johnson * Mr. Wesley Wrench * Eustace Baggert (freed with his master, later killed) * Antifa * Clinton family * Fearless Leader * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Zygi Wilf * Rooney family * Robert Kraft * Jeffrey and Christina Weiss Lurie Property and businesses * Dixmor Asylum * Fisto Sugar Factory * Project's Base * Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon * Dixmor Academy * Harrington Estate * Tall Trees * St. John's Dairy Farm (burned to the ground, rebuild to a normal dairy farm) * Sal Cuneo's abandoned Butcher Shop * Cobblepot Industries * Germain's Pawn Shop * Syndicate Tower * The Crooked Man's Church * Dixmor Trust * Aphrodisiac Bank * Jacques Dixmor & Company * Lopez's Prison Penitentiary * Virus Ranch * Fortunato's Shop of Goods * Freeburg City * Boxman Industries * Devil's Tomb * Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School * The National Football League (NFL) * Waste management firms that Ulysses Bagge (aka the “Trash Man”) brings garbage to * Many other places around the Earth, Outworld, and Never Never Land Things Project is responsible for * 2010 Russian Attacks * Australian Revolutionary War * Battle At The Nile * Battle at the Russian-Chinese Borders * Battle of Korce * Battle of Normandy * Battle of Zahle * Bombing of Liberty Island * Conquest: Galaxy Raid * Desert War * Indian-Australian War * Invasion of Turkey * Tattaglia-Altobello Conspiracy * Vatican City Massacre * American Mafia War * The Five Families Mob War part II * World War II * Outworld War * Outworld's 2015 Immigration crisis * Antifa member shooting up a church in Texas * 2 October 2017 Las Vegas Massacre Known inventions * Pickman Bridge * Cortexa * Vitamin X * H4PP1 Anti-depressants * Chill Pills * MK-Cut-N-Shut v. 3 * Undead Plague * Mindtwist * Fear Gas * Brainwasher * Cat-sized Armoury & Weaponry * Bloodmixing Machine * Ribcrusher * Eyegouger * Moneymaker * Opinionkiller * Disintegrator * Thermopylae * Daedalus * Digital Villain Analyzer AKA J.A.C.K * Ozverin * Orphium * Anti-Hack-N'-Delete * HIV/AIDS * Ebola * Bird flu * Inventory Device Vehicles * Trashmaster * Puma * Cube Van * Admiral * WV Militia Van * Ranger * Chicken-sith Maverick * Bentley S-Type * Dixmor's Private Plane * HQ Cadillac * Ackermann's Tank * Lincoln Town Car Limo * Remigio's Boat * Barzini's 488 Spider * Tiara's Yacht * The General's Limo * The Woodsman's Limo * Ultor APC * Loren's Jet * Stalker's Jet * Stretch SUV * Clurkicus' 1928 Harley-Davidson * Wellsington's Albatross * Wellsington's V-Rod * Roberto's Speedboat * Lertrich's Hot Rod * Tattaglia's Stampede * Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Gallery Ivan_Dixmor.png|Ivan Dixmor. Marko_Dixmor.jpg|Marko Dixmor. Max_Dixmor.jpg|Maxwell Dixmor. Richard_Dixmor_with_knife.jpg|Vladimir "Richard" Dixmor. Marina and guys.jpg|Marina Family. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi. Krokov_2.png|Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov. Barzini_family.jpg|The Barzini family. Murkoff.jpg|Murkoff Dixmor. MKX_Shinnok.png|Lord Shinnok. Adolf Ackermann is krazy.jpg|Adolf Ackermann. Paul in film.jpg|Paul Fortunato. Emilio Barzini.png|Emilio Barzini. Dr._Fontaine.jpg|Dr. Fontaine. Tony Montana.jpg|Tony Montana. Don Burromuerto.png|Al the Mechanical Don. Olaf_face.jpg|Olaf Tutchenko. O'Neille icon.jpg|O'Neille Family. Wagner icon.jpg|Boggel/Wagner's organised crime ring. Don Emilio Wagner.jpg|Emilio Wagner. Shremrock.jpg|Johnathan Henry "Shraemrock" O'Neille. Aldo der Lertrich.jpg|Aldo der Lertrich. Scarecrow 2.jpg|Scarecrow. Tattaglia family.jpg|The Tattaglia Family (former puppets). Deadshot icon.jpg|Deadshot's Gang. Deadshot.jpg|Floyd "Deadshot" Lawton. Martin_Dixmor.png|Martin Dixmor. Umberto Dixmor.png|Umberto "Johann the Butcher" Dixmor, former supreme leader. Ugo Dixmor.png|Ugo Dixmor. Vava Arbogast.jpg|Vladimir-Vincente Vladislavovich "Vava" Arbogastt. Luccardo.png|Luccardo Dixmor. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad. H. Wellsington.jpg|Herschel "Harry" Hamish "H.H." Wellsington the III. Trashmaster garbage truck.jpg|Trashmaster. Admiral.jpg|Admiral. Marina's Limo.jpg|The Bentley S-Type. Luigi Tattaglia.jpg|Luigi Tattaglia. Dixmor's Plane.png|Dixmor's big-s private plane. Stalker's Samolet.jpg|Stalker's Jet. Remigio's_boat.jpg|Roberto Barzini's Speedboat. Destroyed boat.png|Remigio's Boat blown up. Montana's car.jpg|HQ Cadillac Project runs you.jpg|Dixmor Project art. The Project runs your s indeed. Judy S.jpg|Judy Slender. Michael Grant.jpg|Michael Grant. Carter Blake.jpg|Lt. Carter Blake. Limethon.jpg|Capt. Limethon Perry. Burrell.jpg|Burrell. Lucius.jpg|Lucius Wagner. Hail_the_Goat_Hail_SATAN.jpg|The Antichrist. Theme song The theme of the overlords of this world, the Dixmor Project, is Sad But True by Metallica, since they do rule everything and we shall forever be their scapegoats. Category:Scary! Category:Organization Category:Government Organisations Category:Doctors Category:Rich People Category:! Category:Greedy Characters Category:Dons Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Misanthropes Category:Satanism Category:Alliance Category:Evil Genius Category:Xenophobics Category:Nazis Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Capitalists Category:Globalists Category:Socialists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Metalheads